


Easy Living

by EllenLembs



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after that beautiful moment in the Oak Room? Therese and Carol are finally able to embark on their journey, together. Let’s see where life takes them. Rated M because of smut coming later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Oak Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about our two beautiful women. Their relationship is so special, and I'll try my best to take you on what I think their journey will be. Hope you guys like it!

Carol’s smile grows as she locks eyes with Therese. Her sweet, darling Therese. She came, she came to the Oak Room. “ _She is really here,”_ Carol thinks, and a sweet smile is plastered on her beautiful face. She tries to keep somewhat of a straight face, but it’s proving difficult as her dream girl, the only love of her life is standing in front of her, looking so very fine.

“Therese, dear. I’m so glad you could make it.” Carol gets up from her seat, flagging down a waiter as she approaches Therese. She requests a chair to be placed next to hers for the new guest, before making her way over to the younger woman still standing there.

Therese can’t wipe the grin of her face even if it could save the world. She had a tiny bit of doubt while sitting in the cab that was taking her to the Oak Room. But then, once she saw her beautiful Carol sitting at a table with a smile on her face, she was a goner. She couldn’t leave her, she needs Carol, the love of her life and the only one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Carol presses two kisses, one to each cheek and smiles sweetly.

“Yes, the party wasn’t very entertaining, so I decided to join you for dinner. I’m not too late am I?”

“We’re in the middle of our main course, but I’m sure you’ll be able to order something to eat as well.”

Therese only smiles in response. She runs a light hand down the blonde’s arm before Carol turns around and walks back to the table and sits down. Therese follows suit, and smiles kindly to the rest of the people sitting at the table.

“Everyone, this is Therese, a very dear friend of mine. Therese, darling, this is Fred, my lawyer. And this is Philip, one of my future clients and his wife, Martha.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Yes, very nice indeed. If I may ask, how did you meet Carol?”

Therese freaks out internally as she realizes that she can’t very well tell them the story of their first meeting at Frankenberg’s, the road trip and all that. She looks at Carol, but only sees a soft smile on the older woman’s face. She sees the message in Carol’s eyes: “it’s okay, we can tell them. They know about us, and they won’t judge.”

“Oh it’s a long story.”

“We have plenty of time, haven’t we Carol?” Carol hums in response as she looks at Fred sitting next to her beautiful angel. She smiles as she locks eyes with Therese and hears her tell their tale all over again. The first meeting at Frankenberg’s as they locked eyes across the room, the lunch date, the visit at Carol’s house and meeting Rindy, then the road trip … She effortlessly told them about falling in love with all sides of Carol as she saw them during their time together.

She falls silent though as she comes to the point in the story when the private detective and Carol’s leaving. Carol notices the smile on the younger woman’s face fall away and frowns as well. She hates that Therese, her sweet angel was hurt because of her actions. She can only hope that Therese will forgive her at one point in time. The fact that Therese is here though, it gives her a sliver of hope for their future, together.

Thankfully, the waiter makes an appearance just in that moment, coming to take Therese’s order. They thank him, and silence falls over the group as he disappears back to the kitchen to place the order. It lasts a few minutes, until Fred starts telling a story to break it. They all breathe a silent breath of relief, happy that the conversation seems to be going just fine.

The rest of the evening goes pleasantly. Carol and Therese try to link their hands as much as possible under the table, knowing that their company doesn’t mind one bit. They try not to be too obvious, for the sake of the other people in the Oak Room. They pass on dessert, finishing the evening with a smoke and some alcohol. Carol and Therese’s company say goodbye to them and leave them standing together on the sidewalk.

Words are not needed; instead they face each other and both take one step forward; into an embrace. Carol wraps her arms around Therese’s waist, and the brunette throws her arms into blonde hair. Their embrace is very intense, but seems like a normal one between two women for people who do not know their history. It lasts a few minutes, and the older woman has tears building up in her beautiful blue eyes. Therese lifts her hand to wipe them away as they fall, but realizes they’re on the street so she can’t. She drops it, instead squeezing Carol’s hand very briefly.

“Let’s go home, Carol.” Carol looks up and smiles. It’s clear in the tone of the younger woman’s voice what she means: the apartment on Madison Avenue.

“You mean …”

“Yes, I’ll come live with you Carol. I want nothing more,” Therese whispers. They can’t speak up too loud, as people will judge and talk about them if they find out.

“Oh, Therese …” Therese cuts her off by stepping into her arms again and wrapping her own around the blonde’s waist. She nuzzles into Carol’s beautiful neck and presses a quick kiss to it before pulling back. She smiles sincerely and lifts her hand to hail a cab. Carol smiles back and opens the door of the cab for the love of her life. On the outside, she looks quite calm (something she learned during her marriage with Harge), but on the inside she is screaming. She can hardly believe that Therese is actually here and getting into a cab with her. It’s what she has been dreaming about for months now, and it feels quite unreal.

“You coming Carol?” Therese calls from inside the taxi. Carol shakes her head to snap out of her thoughts and takes a seat next to Therese and closes the door. She gives the driver her address and smiles back at her love sitting next to her. It’s quite dark outside and in the backseat, so there’s no problem for them to hold hands on the seat.

* * *

 

“I love this place Carol.” Therese turns to look at Carol in the doorway. Carol decided to stay back a little, and let her lover take in the apartment in its entirety. She smiles up at the beautiful woman on the other side and walks up to her. Therese goes to meet her in the middle. They don’t stop when they’re a few inches apart, instead they walk straight into an intense embrace. Tears are falling, and Therese presses her mouth against Carol’s neck, kissing it softly over and over again. Carol sighs, relieved that the love of her life is finally in her arms again.

“Thank you for giving me a _home,_ sweetheart.” Therese hears Carol’s whispered words but is a bit confused. Carol has been living here for the past few months, so this was her home before Therese came in. She pulls back from the embrace and looks into Carol’s eyes. She nearly gasps as she sees the pure love shining through. As if Carol can read her mind, she continues.

“I know I’ve had this apartment for a few months now, but it became a home when you walked through the front door Therese. _You’re my home_. I love you.” Therese feels tears build up in the corners of her eyes, and she simply kisses Carol in response. It’s soft, slow but intense. It conveys everything words cannot. The connection between them was something that only very rarely happens to people, and they know they’re very lucky.

As the kiss comes to a natural end, they both have smiles on their faces. Carol takes Therese’s hand and leads her into the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Therese feels a sliver of nerves running through her body, but the hand on the small of her back brings her back. She knows that nothing can ever happen while she’s in this room, this is _their_ room. She smiles at Carol, her dimples on show, before pulling her into a searing kiss.

They both undress the other, and Carol lays Therese down on the bed. She straddles the younger girl’s thighs, and leans down to kiss the brunette. She takes her time exploring Therese’s mouth all over again. The meeting of their tongues creates a beautiful dance, and their moans sound like music filling the room.

Once they run out of breath, the blonde immediately moves her mouth to Therese’s jaw, neck and collarbone. Knowing that they have the entire weekend to discover each other again, she leaves little marks along the brunette’s collarbones. They’ll be gone by Monday morning, but she can’t help herself. Therese moans softly above her and she loves the fact that the brunette is so vocal, like that very first time in Waterloo.

Carol continues to explore every part of Therese’s body, paying special attention to her beautiful breasts. She has a thing for breasts, especially her lover’s. She goes on until Therese is constantly moaning and writhing beneath her. Therese begs her for more. The lace is clear in her voice, and Carol can’t help but grant her this wish.

Carol pushes open Therese’s legs, and gasps at the wetness she finds between her thighs. Therese is very much ready for her touch and mouth. She wastes no time and softly licks up Therese’s slit, gathering all the wetness on her tongue. _She missed this so much_. The sweet, tangy taste that is so uniquely Therese. She moans out as she tastes the slightly familiar juices. She licks up a few times before focusing on the brunette’s swollen clit. It’s pulsing with need and completely uncovered. She sucks it into her mouth and hears Therese’s breathy moan escaping her lips.

“Oh God, Carol …”

She brings up two fingers and runs them through Therese’s wet pussy before slowly pushing them into her opening. Therese pushes her hips up, but Carol pins them back down with her other hand on her stomach. She feels every twitch in the brunette’s abdomen, and continues to work her over until the younger girl tenses up and arches her back. Therese cums loudly, moaning out Carol’s name as though it’s a prayer. Her head is thrown back, and Carol looks up as she comes down from the intense orgasm.

She pulls out her fingers, and hears Therese’s whimper. She kisses the brunette’s clit once more before kissing her way back up her body. Therese is exhausted, one intense orgasm like only Carol can give her, and the stress of the evening causes her to yawn.

“Are you tired, darling? We can go to sleep if you want.”

“I still want to please you Carol.”

“We have the entire weekend to explore each other dear. Let’s go to sleep, it’s been an exhausting day for the both of us.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Therese.”

“Goodnight Carol. I love you.”

“I love you too, my angel.”

They cuddle up under the covers, and fall asleep very quickly.


	2. Waking up in bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically smut :p

Carol wakes up as she feels heat building between her legs. She’s lying on her back, and puts her arm out next to her, to make sure she didn’t dream Therese joining her in her apartment on Madison Avenue last night. She’s a bit disheartened when she finds the other side of the bed empty and cold, but the wetness smearing her inner thighs starts to bother her. She looks down, and is very much pleased with the sight.

Therese’s brown hair is bobbing up and down between her open legs. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be enjoying eating out Carol’s dripping pussy. “ _Oh my God, she’s good at that_ ,” Carol thinks as she feels the brunette’s tongue circling her clit deliciously. Therese seems much more confident in wanting and being able to please her lover, _finally_ after all these months.

Carol throws her head back and moans out very loudly when Therese sucks her clit into her mouth and nibbles it lightly. Her eyes open and she smirks as best as she can while still playing with the blonde’s sensitive nub. She loves Carol’s responsiveness, it was the same all those months ago when they lost themselves into each other.

“ _Therese, please …”_

Carol doesn’t have to say nothing else; Therese knows exactly what she needs next. She needs the brunette to be inside her, opening her up deliciously. The younger woman temporarily lets go of the blonde’s sensitive bundle of nerves and brings up two fingers to run them through Carol’s sopping pussy. When Carol feels those slender fingers running through her center, she bucks her hips up to make Therese hurry up. The brunette doesn’t do anything just yet, she just pins the blonde’s hips to the mattress to keep her still.

Carol can’t help but scream out Therese’s name as she feels the younger woman suck her clit into her mouth, hard, and push two deliciously long fingers into her dripping opening. She picks up a wonderful pace and thrusts in hard and deep. She’s filling her up just the way Carol likes it, and the blonde keeps moaning out. The heat is building up in the pit of her stomach. It’s been months since it came up this quick though. She tried to take care of herself, but every time she was reminded of Therese loving her in Waterloo. She couldn’t continue after those thoughts popped up in her head.

Now, though, these thoughts disappear from her mind as the brunette continues to work her until the point of no return. Carol tumbles over the edge as Therese flicks her sensitive nub over and over again, keeping up the wonderful pace with her fingers as well. She moans out Therese’s name as though it’s a prayer, adding a few ‘fucks’ and ‘oh my Gods’ in between. She is panting heavily as she comes down from the incredible high. It takes her a while to come down.

She opens her eyes and is greeted with a beautiful sight. Therese is leaning over her face with a smug smile on her own face. The blonde’s juices are still covering the brunette’s chin and around her mouth, clearly showing that Carol came quite hard. The older woman doesn’t doubt for a second and throws her arms around the brunette’s neck to pull her down. The first kiss is on Therese’s lips, but as soon as she tastes her own juices on her lover’s lips, she has a sudden urge to lick it all off.

Therese moans out when she feels Carol’s tongue running along her chin and neck. Before she knows it, she’s on her back, and Carol is straddling her waist. The blonde leans down to kiss her lover’s lips again, and the kiss immediately deepens. The heat is building up quickly, and it doesn’t last long until they both run out of breath. The older woman immediately moves her swollen lips to Therese’s neck, just below her ear. She nibbles the sensitive spot there, and it’s probably going to leave a mark. Neither woman cares though, it’s something to deal with later on.

She moves down the brunette’s neck with her lips, letting her warm, wet tongue venture out. Therese moans out softly, loving the way Carol’s wet tongue caresses her neck deliciously. “Mmmmmmm.” Carol lavishes the younger woman’s neck for a few minutes until she feels Therese squirming beneath her. She moves down towards the brunette’s chest and spends at least fifteen minutes loving Therese’s lovely breasts.

Therese can’t take it anymore; she needs Carol in between her thighs, and she needs it now. She pleads with Carol to go down and fuck her. Carol smirks, she has Therese right where she wants her. The words coming out of the brunette’s mouth shocked her just a little, she’s never heard the younger woman curse or use the ‘f-word’ before. She gives in though, and moves down. She kisses Therese’s taut stomach until she reaches the inside of her thighs.

Carol can’t help but gasp; Therese is dripping wet. Her opening is almost visibly clenching and her clitoris is completely revealed from its hood. The brunette is _so ready_ for her. When she sees a drop of Therese’s juices threatening to fall down on the sheets, she leans forward and licks it up. The now familiar taste trickles down her throat and she moans out. She licks her way up her center towards the sensitive nub. Before losing herself in Therese’s pussy, she licks up all the wetness that has smeared out on her inner thighs.

Therese is constantly moaning out now; and it’s not very quiet. Neither woman finds herself caring about that though, this is _their_ time. They have the rest of the weekend to indulge into each other; and they will to do that without a doubt. Their need to _reconnect_ is immense, and they won’t let anything stop them. Therese has her eyes closed and her head thrown back. She has to restrain herself from pushing Carol’s head into her pussy and grinding until she has what will probably be one hell of an orgasm.

Carol finally gives in and sucks Therese’s clit into her mouth. “ _Oh God, oooohhh … Carol_.” That’s what she hears in response, and she smirks internally. The blonde wants to give Therese her very best for the entire weekend. This time, she insists on only using her mouth to give her lover this intense orgasm. She keeps nibbling and flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Therese to constantly moan, loudly. When she hears Therese’s plea to enter her, she lets go of it and moves her mouth down.

Therese is in heaven right now as Carol pushes her delicate tongue into her opening. She’s never felt like this before, and the heat has been building in her stomach for quite a while now. She’s ready to nearly explode. The blonde is licking her walls and pulling out every drop of juice she can possibly get. Her back arches up, and Carol lifts one hand to the brunette’s chest to play with a nipple.

Carol continues to work her over, and Therese tumbles over the edge in bliss. This is one of the most intense orgasms Carol has ever given her, topping that of last night. It topped even the very first one Carol gave her, in Waterloo. Carol licks up _every drip_ of cum coming out of Therese’s center, and she cleans it up entirely before pressing one last kiss to her clit, causing her to jerk up a little. She kisses her way up the brunette’s body and starts kissing her lover before she can even open her eyes.

Therese opens her eyes and looks into Carol’s beautiful blue orbs. She sees pure love shining through and it nearly takes her breath away. She presses another kiss to the blonde’s lips before saying something she really feels she has to say.

“I love you Carol, I love you.”

“I love you too, my angel. My darling, my beautiful Therese.”

Another kiss turns heated immediately. Carol and Therese continue to lose themselves during the entire weekend, only eating once or twice. They have each other, and that’s _more than enough_.


	3. Time to talk

Therese comes home to a dark apartment. Carol should be home by now, she is almost always done working before the brunette. This is a bit of a surprise, but as she walks into the kitchen after dropping her things in the bedroom, she sees a beautifully set dinner table. Carol is standing at the counter, her back towards Therese and the brunette calls out Carol’s name.

“Hi darling.”

“Hey.”

Carol walked up to Therese and placed a slow, sweet kiss on her lover’s lips. They both close their eyes before they’re realizing it and it takes quite a while before they break it off. Carol smiles as she pulls back and softly places her hands on the brunette’s hips. She places a soft kiss on the dimples on Therese’s cheeks, and squeezes her hips softly.

“Take a seat, sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in a few.”

“Okay.”

“Wine?”

“Sounds great Carol. Thank you.”

Therese takes a seat at the table and Carol puts a glass of wine in her hand. She takes a sip and sighs contentedly. This is heaven on earth. Carol quickly puts the last finishing touches on their dinner and plates it two times. She sways her hips as she walks over to where her lover is still sitting. She places Therese’s plate in front of her and then sits down with her own.

“Bon appétit.”

Therese only smiles before taking a bite of the food on her plate. She closes her eyes and moans softly. _Fuck this is good_. Carol smirks as she watches Therese’s reaction to the food. She knew Therese would like it, but this much was a surprise, even for the blonde. They both eat as much as they can, enjoying every bite of food on their forks. Carol finishes first and watches Therese slowly devour the food on her plate. It was a sight for sore eyes.

“Mmm. That was good. Thank you Carol.”

“You’re welcome my love.”

A comfortable silence falls over them, but Therese wants to break it. It’s been a week since she moved in the Madison Avenue apartment, but they haven’t talked about what happened months ago yet. Therese wants to do that now, so they can have closure and move on in their relationship. They need to sort things out in order to come out stronger.

Carol silently stands up and offers her hand to Therese; she too can feel that they need to talk. She needs to explain herself, and hopes that the brunette will forgive her. Therese takes her hand and stands up but doesn’t let go, instead intertwining their fingers and pulling Carol with her into the living room. Therese stands to face Carol so that the blonde’s facing away from the couch.

“Sit down darling.”

Carol complies and takes a seat on the couch, still holding onto the younger woman’s hand. She doesn’t want to lose that connection. She’s quite sure that Therese won’t be leaving her, but she’s afraid of the harsh words her lover might have for her. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, she doesn’t want to think about it just now.

Therese sits down next to the blonde, never letting go of her hand, the connection. She looks at Carol, but the older woman doesn’t return her gaze. She hates that it is like this. In an ideal situation, she and Carol would’ve met in a different time, or under different circumstances without anything prohibiting them from being together. But it wasn’t like that, and there isn’t anything that they can do about it. They’re here now to fix this.

“Carol? Please look at me. Please darling …”

Carol looks at her, but tears are forming in her eyes. She’s afraid of what’s going to come out of Therese’s mouth by now, she’s afraid that the brunette will realize that she’s better off without her and leave her. Therese sees the fear in Carol’s eyes and cups her face in reassurance. She lifts her chin up until their lips are aligned and leans in to kiss those full, soft lips softly. She’s in love with the lips she’s kissing, much like she’s in love with everything else.

“Carol, we’re fine. It’s all good, we’ll get through this alright? We just need to talk about what happened.”

“Okay.” It’s a soft whisper that comes from Carol’s lips.

They talk about everything that transpired all those months ago. Carol explains that she had to at least try to win her daughter back, but that after a few months she realized she’d never be a good mother to Rindy if she couldn’t be herself. She knew that she had to give up the little girl to have at least a chance at happiness.

Therese knew this; she knew that Carol felt like she had to try one last time. For Rindy, that sweet little girl. Therese hates that she’s the reason for Carol losing Rindy like this. She tells Carol how much it hurt her when she left her like that, but she immediately adds that she forgives her. She forgave her a long time ago, but she wanted to talk about it. They had to do this.

It’s incredibly liberating for them. Therese forgives Carol (who begs for it), and Carol vows to never hurt Therese like that. Therese trusts her that she never will.

Therese takes charge after they talked things through, softly pushing Carol onto her back on the couch. She unbuttons the red blouse that is adorning the blonde’s chest slowly while kissing her lover. Finally, _finally_ , they can be together like they both wish to be. The kiss conveys every bit of love they feel for each other.

After the blouse is on the floor, her black laced bra soon follows. Her naked chest is one of the most amazing things the brunette has ever seen. Carol’s naked body is the most beautiful thing Therese has ever seen and she never wants to forget it ever again. She slowly kisses her way to Carol’s chest, paying special attention to the beautiful ivory neck and collarbones.

Therese plays with one of Carol’s erect nipples while slowly unbuttoning Carol’s slacks. She pulls them down her legs, taking the black panties with them at the same time. Carol is now completely naked for the brunette, and the younger woman slowly moves in. They make sweet, sweet love and feel more than ever connected.

Over the next week, they talk about everything and anything they can think about. They vow for communication to be key, and they do everything to always talk about something that bothers them. They laugh together at things that happened at work that day, they cry together when Carol realizes how much she misses Rindy, they share every emotion one of them feels. It’s the kind of connection that is only very rarely found.

Every single night they shared the same three words: I love you.


	4. A normal life

Therese slowly moves in with Carol over the next few weeks. They agree to take it slow, but the brunette spends every single night at the Madison Avenue apartment. Carol realizes that Therese has most of her clothes in her closets, almost all of her photo chemicals and other things somewhere on Madison Avenue. One night, she and Therese are having dinner.

“Sweetheart, don’t you think it’s a bit ridiculous to keep your apartment when most of your stuff is over here?” Carol offers gently. She doesn’t want to impose or anything, she just thinks it’s silly for the brunette to pay for an apartment she’s hardly ever in.

“You might be right Carol … The only reason I keep it is my dark room.”

“You know that the second bathroom is all yours darling, you can use it as a dark room if you like.” Therese’s smile is enough for Carol to realize that the younger woman’s mind has been made up about this matter. The blonde smiles back.

“Well, that’s that then.”

They spend the next weekend moving the last of Therese’s stuff into the Madison Avenue apartment, only needing one go. The brunette leaves her key with the landlady, and smiles as she closes the front door to the building behind her and faces her lover. Carol smiles back as she pushes herself up from the car and opens Therese’s car door. The older woman closes the door as she sits down, and moves over to the other side of the car, opening the door and sliding in. Therese slides closer to the other woman and takes her soft hands into her own, pressing them to her lips.

“Oh Therese honey.”

“Thank you for loving me baby. I’m so happy to officially move in now.”

“You have no idea how happy you make me Therese. I love you so much, you’ll always be _my_ angel.” Carol looks around and sees that no one is around, so she presses a quick, soft kiss against those lips that she adores so much. She pulls back with a smile, releasing her hands and moving to start the car. The car ride is silent, and it doesn’t take very long, so soon enough, Therese and Carol are carrying box after box upstairs. An hour later, the blonde carries the last box inside her apartment, their apartment now, and sets it down next to the living room table.

Therese is standing in front of the window looking out over the street, smiling softly as she realizes she gets to do this every day now. She doesn’t know how long she has been standing there, but she relaxes into her lover’s arms as they wrap around her waist from behind. The brunette takes Carol’s hands into her own, and sighs softly as she feels those arms squeeze her a little closer.

Carol nuzzles into brown hair, kissing whatever patch of skin she finds over and over again. They spend a few minutes just swaying left and right slowly and silently. Neither has any idea of what’s going down on the street beneath them, as they have their eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of finally being together officially.

“Are you alright, my darling?”

“I couldn’t be more perfect, Carol.” Therese turns, keeping her lover’s arms around her waist and wraps her own around the blonde’s neck. She tangles her fingers in the other woman’s hair and pulls her face down so she can connect their lips. They kiss slowly, the brunette deepening it by running her tongue along the blonde’s lower lip. Carol softly moans and Therese takes this opportunity to slip her tongue inside.

“Mmmm, Therese.”

Therese smiles up at Carol, moving her hands to cup her face. Her fingers run over the softest pair of lips she has ever felt, absentmindedly wiping away her lover’s smudged lipstick. Carol leans down and presses her forehead against the brunette’s.

“Welcome home, angel. I love you.”

“I love you too Carol.”

Days turn into weeks; weeks turn into months and Carol and Therese fall into their rhythm. In the mornings, Carol usually wakes up just before the alarm goes off; pulling the brunette just a little closer for those last few minutes. Therese always groans as the alarm goes off and grumbles as she nuzzles into the blonde’s chest. She never wants to get up; always complaining that she’s too comfortable in her lover’s embrace. Carol always chuckles at that, poking her girlfriend until she’s fully awake.

“Come on sleepyhead, time to wake up.” Carol then presses a long, sensual kiss against Therese’s lips, almost giving into indulging in her lover every morning but regaining her self-control just in time. Therese will roll around in the bed, trying to find the last remnants of the older woman’s warmth before reluctantly pulling herself out of bed and slumping into the bathroom. Carol will be making coffee and breakfast while Therese hops into the shower, the blonde taking her first sip of coffee as her lover enters the kitchen.

They enjoy breakfast together before Carol disappears into the bathroom. Therese cleans up behind them and by the time she’s finished, so is Carol and they kiss one last time as the brunette has to get to work. Carol and Therese kiss one last time before they leave the apartment; stealing glances and smiles as they share an elevator.

“Have a good day darling.”

“You too Carol, I’ll see you tonight.”

Carol is usually the one who arrives home first. She starts on dinner while waiting for her girlfriend to get back. Therese arrives normally half an hour later; only sometimes calling in to let the blonde know that she would be working late. The brunette will come up behind the older woman and wrap her arms around her waist, pressing a quick kiss to her shoulder. Dinner is usually almost ready by then, and Therese goes to set the table. They talk about everything that pops up in their minds.

The dishes are done together; everything is cleaned up before they retreat to the living room and cuddle up on the couch with a book each. Usually, Carol pulls Therese’s feet into her lap, caressing them lightly with one hand while she holds the book with her other hand. Sometimes, when the blonde really isn’t into a reading mood; she’ll leave the book on the coffee table, instead choosing to either tease the younger woman or let her relax by massaging her feet and legs. The brunette always hums in delight as she feels her lover’s expert hands working at her feet.

Other evenings, Therese is too tired to read and takes Carol’s book out of her hands and moves herself so she’s pressed against her side. Carol will always pull her a little closer and kiss the top of the brunette’s head; nuzzling it a little afterwards. They usually spend the evening in silence; kissing and cuddling on the couch. Sometimes they move so they’re lying down, spooning with Carol behind Therese.

Therese will find herself being lulled to sleep by Carol’s deep, soothing voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The stress from working at the Times falls from her shoulders and tiredness washes over her; she closes her eyes and pushes herself just a little closer to Carol behind her. Carol tightens the arm around her waist and smiles.

“My angel, flung out of space.”


End file.
